Muderous Stalker (revised!)
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Murderous Stalker

Summary: When Kagome moves to a new town after a horrible string of events, she hopes to escape all that misery, and to find new friends. Soon she meets a half-demon named Inuyasha, but when her ex-boyfriend breaks out of jail, she fears that he will come to find her and kill her for leaving him. Will she trust her new-found friends or will she hide and fear the end of her life?

Murderous Stalker

Chapter 1: A New School

"Kagome, are you ready for you for your first day of school?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah, just need to get my boots on." Kagome said. Kagome came downstairs, all dressed up for the day. Her long jet black hair was pulled out of her face with a ponytail, showing off her big brown eyes, while she wore light blue-jeans and Black mini-boots without heels and a plain red t-shirt.

"Well, here's your lunch and have a great day at school..." Kisa said, kissing Kagome on the cheek.

"Thanks mom..." Kagome walked out the door. When she reached the end of the driveway of her new house, she saw her next door neighbor's two boys with long silver hair. One had dog's ears and the other had pointed ears under his hair.

Kagome gave the one with dog's ears a devil's look, as if she herself were from hell, and when he noticed he also saw sadness in her eyes like she was about to cry.

"Huh," The young boy said furrowing his brow in thought. (Remember, it's Inuyasha, thinking hurts with a brain that small.) He was lost in thought about what the look she just gave him meant, until his older brother's voice snapped him to reality.

"Come Inuyasha, we'll be late." The oldest boy said.

"Uh… Right." Inuyasha siad, following after his brother as the went off to school.

At the school

Kagome got to school and sat in the office. Then she saw her neighbor sons walk and was standing there waiting until…

"Sesshy!" A girl yelled. The girl's yelling caught Kagome's attention.

"Hey Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Inuyasha! Good morning." Another girl walked up and said to Inuyasha.

"Hey Sango, Where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's on the way, he just is trying to park his bike." Sango said.

"Kagome!" A person yelled. It got Sango's and Inuyasha's attention.

"Heres your schedule, locker number, and combo. I'm principle Keade, nice to meet you. Please, follow me to your homeroom." Keade said.

"Thanks, and ok." Kagome said sadly. Kagome followed close behind Keade.

"New kid, huh?" Sango said looking at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. and Rin.

"Yeah she's also my new neighbor." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Hey, wasn't she on the news a couple of months ago? She seems familiar..." Rin asked. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin's waist. Before anyone could **answer** her, someone was rushing down the hall. They all heard.

"Alright Kids get to class, NOW!" Totosai yelled and they all ran to their classrooms. As the class waited for the teacher to show up, Sango turned to Inuyasha.

"Psst! Inuyasha! Where's the teacher? He's never late unless something big came up."

"I saw him talking to the principal when I went to my locker." Inuyasha whispered back to her with a small chuckle. Stupid teachers all they do is talk and boss us around. Inuyasha thought, leaning back on his chair and putting his arms behind his head.

Then, the teacher finally walks in, "Good morning, class." The teacher said hoping to the front of the class.

"Good morning, Mr. Myoga" The class said.

"First off, I want you to welcome a new student to the class. Ms. Kagome Higurashi, please come in" Mr. Myoga said yelling the last part for Kagome to hear. Kagome didn't respond and just walked into the classroom with not much of a smile and faced the class.

"It's that girl from the office!" Sango whispered to Inuyasha.

"You're right." Inuyasha whispered back.

"So, Kagome... Tell us about yourself!" Kagome just stood there for a minute before answering the teacher.

"Well, um… I'm 16 years old I came here from Kyoto in Japan." Kagome said with a tint of fear in her voice.

"What are your talents? And your reason for coming to this school?" Mr. Myoga asked.

"Well, I sing, draw, and play the guitar..." Kagome said.

"Well, let's hear you sing then." Mr. Myoga said with a smile. Kagome just nodded and went to grab her guitar out of her locker. She came back to her new classroom and sat on a stool in front of the class and started to strum.

I'm standin' on the bridge

I'm waitin' in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

I'm tryin' to figure out this life

won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you

I'm with you

Hmm hmm hmm

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know?

'Cause nothing's going right

and everything's a mess

and no one likes to be alone

isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

I try to figure out this life

won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you

I'm with you

Yea yea

Oh, why is everything so confusing?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah

Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah, yeah

It's a damn cold night

Tryin' to figure out this life

won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you, yea

I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you, yea

I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you, oh

I'm with you

I'm with you

When the song ended, everyone clapped their hands and Kagome bowed. Sango looked to see Inuyasha with a grin on his face. Sango eyes widened in surprise, and then Miroku came in (very late for class) and sat down. When he saw Inuyasha's grin he leaned over to Sango's ear.

"What's with Inuyasha? He seems impressed by something." Miroku asked.

"He seems to be, by the new girl's performance." Sango said back, turning away when the teacher spoke once more.

"That was marvelous Kagome! You may have a seat next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, please raise your hand." Mr. Myoga said, demanding on that last part. Inuyasha raised his hand and Kagome sat down next to him. Inuyasha looked at the corner of his eye when he heard Kagome's cell phone go off. Then Inuyasha saw her eyes widen in horror while her face paled. Then the smell of salt hit his nose.

"Why is she crying?" Inuyasha asked himself silently, turning his attention back to lesson.

 **A/N: Hello everyone. For those who know this story I am revising this story. Over the years my style of writing getting has changed. I really loved this story and it was a my very first fanfiction I ever read. I hope you enjoy this new version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Murderous Stalker**

Chapter 2: The Phone Call and New Friends

After second period Inuyasha exited the classroom to see Kagome walking down the hall. He frowned and decided to follow her, his curiosity controlling him to find out her reasons for crying in homeroom and seemed so scared. His curiosity skyrocketed when she went under yellow tape that lead to the old senior and junior hallway. Why did she go in there? He heard the sounds of a phone ringing and saw Kagome leaning on one of the old lockers looking down at her phone before she answered.

"H-Hello" she stuttered out terror in her voice. Inuyasha heard something on the other end of her phone, but he couldn't tell who was on the other side, male or female.

"How did you get my number..." she asked her skin going a few shades paler than it should be, her eyes were now filled with unspoken levels of terror. Fear could not be a word to describe what she was feeling.

"Listen, please. I beg you not hurt me or my mom, please just leave us alone." Kagome pleaded with tears running down her cheeks. "What more do you want? You already killed my dad, please just spare me and my mom. She is all that I have." (Sota is living with his grandfather for now) Kagome choked out, tears in her eyes at this. Inuyasha bit his lip wanting more to go over there and take her pain away.

."Please no haven't you done enough to me" Kagome sobbed out, tears now overflowing her eyes going down her pale cheeks. Inuyasha heard the dial tone on the other end of the line with his enhanced demon hearing while she said that. Whoever was on the line had hung up. Kagome slid down to the door and cried her right hand clutching her cell phone. Inuyasha couldn't take it or hold back the strong urges and he went to her.

"Hey you ok" Inuyasha asked making her gasp and looked at him with fear. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was him.

"Y yeah..I will be for now" she said as her stomach growled loudly demanding food from its person. Inuyasha grinned and took her hand that was holding her phone.

"Hey, want to walk with me to lunch?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and the two stood up from the floor walking out of the abandoned hallways. Her locker was on the other side of the school, so it had taken them awhile to get to the cafeteria. They talked and had gotten to know one another. They had some things in common, both had exes they wanted to forget. Kagome found out Inuyasha was a big lover for anime as she was. They paused in their conversation when they heard someone running up to them.

"Hey inuyasha!" A female voice called out. Inuyasha instantly recognised her and her sakura scent. He turned his head to see his best friend Sango running up to them her brown hair down for some reason.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" Inuyasha said. Sango smiled as she glanced at Kagome. Kagome smiled a little and waved.

"I thought you got lost on your way to the cafeteria" Sango said looking at her half demon friend, who smirked.

"Yeah I was just asking Kagome if she wanted to eat with us since she is new here and all." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand in a gentle grip making the girl blush a little at the contact

"Well awesome. Let's go before the pervert decides to harass another girl with the bear my child act" Sango said her eyes flaring up in annoyance. Inuyasha chuckled and nodded looking at his companion.

"How about you go sit at our table, it's the one nearest to the door that leads out into the garden area" He said pointing at nodded and walked over to the table. When she was out of hearing range for a human Sango looked at him.

"Why does she look like she's been crying?" Sango asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Sango for a minute and then decided to answer.

"I followed her to the abandoned hallway. She was crying so I comforted her the way I could and invited her to lunch so she wasn't alone.

"Did something else happen" Sango asked. She knew he had more to say, but he just shook his head.

"Perhaps later. Come on we have to get our lunch" he said and the two walked into the cafeteria heading for the lunch line.

 **Lunchroom**

When they entered the lunchroom they saw Miroku, who was wearing a purple shirt that said 'I'm too hot for this shirt' with black pants and black sneakers. He had violet eyes and black hair with a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Yo Inuyasha! And greetings my beautiful Sango." Miroku said with a lecherous grin. Sango just rolled her eyes. She had on a black halter top with silver sparkles and blue jeans with a silver chain hanging in the belt loops and silver three inch high heels. She had brown eyes with darkish pink eye shadow and waist length brown hair in a high ponytail.

"So I wonder what those assholes are planning now?" Inuyasha said looking at the table where he heard the most noise from. Sitting there was the teens that were considered the most popular. Sango just rolled her eyes and punched his arm making him hiss in some pain.

"I don't care what they are up to let's go get lunch and meet Kagome" Sango said and the two men nodded following her to the lunch line which was a lot shorter.

Kagome reached the table that was empty and sat down. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she tensed a little as she pulled out her cell to check. She relaxed and smiled when she saw who texted her.

' **I'm coming home late from work tonight. I already let our neighbor know you will be over at their home until I got home. I love you sweetie and see you later tonight'**

She sent a small text in reply to her mom and put her phone back on her pocket. She pulled out a notebook that was covered in a blue fuzzy color and had a lock on it. She unlocked the book and opened it to an empty page. She began to write inside it

 **Dear journal**

 **He somehow got out of jail and got my new cellphone number. I don't know how and not knowing is sending high levels of error in my veins. There is this new kid I met, Inuyasha I think his name is, and I don't know how long he was there and what he heard. I want to tell him what went on, but if I do he will kill him and everyone else who knows. Oh dad I wish you were here, if only I was there to stop him from killing you.**

 **Well I must go now journal, I can see Inuyasha and his friend's coming over. Goodbye and I shall write in you soon.**

She locked the book against and put it on a seat to the left where she put all her other books and put her lunch box on the table as they all sat down.

"Sorry if we took so long. There was a lot of choices for lunch" Inuyasha said with a grin on his face. He was sitting across from her with Miroku next to him to his left. Kagome a smile a little and took her lunch out of the lunch box.

"You have a very pretty smile. You should do it more often" Sang commented and Kagome blushed at her.

"I have a hard time smiling" Kagome said. Inuyasha and the others looked at each other. Inuyasha looked back at her with the small grin.

"Don't worry Kagome with us around you will smile plenty" Inuyasha said. ' _Poor Kagome she must be really hurting over what happened over her phone earlier'_ He thought. Kagome smiled a little and nodded. They all began to eat and get to know each other.

 **After school**

Later that day after school was over. Kagome walked from the school to her home which was about 2 blocks away. She went to her from door and tried to open the door only to find out the door was lock. She huffed knowing she didn't have a spare key to get in. She was hoping to drop her other school stuff off at home except her homework before going over to the neighbor's home.

"Hey, Kagome! Your mom wanted you to come here after school." Kagome heard coming from a window from her next door neighbor.

"Ok then." Kagome called back and started to walk over. She knocked on the door and a male about six feet tall and looked like the older boy from this morning answered the door. He had long silver hair in a top knot and was wearing a blue business suit. He had amber gold eyes and two jagged purple stripes on each cheek and pointed ears.

"Hello there. My name is Inutashio. What is your name my dear?" Inutashio asked holding out his hand.

"My name is Kagome." Kagome said shaking his hand. Then a female with long black hair brown eyes and cherry red lips came into the room. She was wearing a bright yellow tank top with a white apron and blue jeans and she hugged Kagome tightly.

"You must Kagome!" She said as she hugged her. "Hi, I'm Izayoi. I'm your mother's best friend. It's very nice to meet you." Izayoi said.

"Honey, she can't breathe." Inutashio said when he noticed Kagome struggling for breath. Izayoi instantly let go.

"Well, I've got some homework to do… Where is your dining room?" Kagome asked once she regained her breath. Izayoi pointed to the door next to the kitchen. Kagome walked through the door.

"Inuyasha, get down here!" Inutashio yelled. Inuyasha came down stairs to see what his dad wanted. "Get started on your homework, now." Inutashio said as he walked out the front door and left.

"Whatever." Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he walked into the dining room and saw Kagome sitting there, already doing her homework. Kagome looked up from her homework and saw Inuyasha sitting down next to her.

"Hey Inuyasha, nice house you got here." Kagome complimented. Inuyasha blushed.

"Thanks Kagome... Could you help me with my homework please?" Inuyasha asked blushing really hard. Kagome just nodded.

 **Few hours later in Inuyasha's room**

"Hey, nice room!" Kagome exclaimed. His room had a 55' LCD TV, a playstation 3, a walk in closet, a desk with a computer on it, and in the corner of the room he had 3 beanbag chairs next to a king size bed with red silk sheets and like 6 fluffy pillows and a large window near his bed.

"Thanks, glad you like it." Inuyasha said sitting on his bed. After a few minutes they began to talk about themselves getting to know more about each other. "Kagome, I was wondering if you wanted to um… go to the fair with me next month?" Inuyasha asked nervously. Kagome looked at him and a tint of pink stained her cheeks.

"Sure. I really like fairs." Kagome said smiling very big for the first time since they met. Inuyasha's eyes went wide surprised that he had made Kagome smile and it made him smile, then he heard Izayoi yelled from downstairs.

"Kagome! Your mom's home now. Time to go, and Inuyasha go to bed please." Izayoi yelled.

"Well, I guess I gotta go… See you tomorrow for school." Kagome said giving him a hug. At the moment though what she really wanted was to kiss him.


End file.
